Just a Short Scene
by prtof theinu gang
Summary: Naraku's gone...see what happens between Inuyasha and Kagome. One Shot. LEMON first story please take it easy on me...enjoy


Just a short scene

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome walked up to the God tree looking at the figure clothed in red with long silver hair, his ear twitched so she knew he heard her.

Kag: "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you."

Flashback 

_The Inu gang was sitting in a semi-circle in Kaede's hut eating when, Kagome asked sweetly if she could go home for a few days. _

_Inu: "What! We just got back to the village and already you want to go home!"_

_Kag: " It's not like Naraku's around anymore, we killed him, together. I just want to go home for three days because the end of the year exams are here."_

_Mir: "End of the year? Has the calendar changed since now? It's only May."_

_Kag: "No Miroku, it's May at home too, it's just the school year is over. It ends in May and starts in September."_

_Inu: "That doesn't make sense though!"_

_Kag: "I'm going home whether it makes sense or not!"_

_Inu: "Feh"_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree staring at Kagome. 'damn she's pretty. No what am I thinking she doesn't love me, I'm only a half-demon. And I promised Kikyo my life, even though I don't want to give it to her.'

Kag: 'I wonder what Inuyasha's thinking? He sure is staring at me intently'

Inu: "Kagome? Um…uh..you can go home if you want to." 'Man I can't tell her'

Kag: "that's ok I'll just stay here with you…ok? I love being in the feudal japan and I love being with you." 'Huh, more like I love you, Inuyasha'

Inu: "will you stay with me? As more than a friend? I know I promised Kikyo my life but I don't want to give it to her." Kagome looked up with a surprised look on her face; 'did he just say what I thought he said?'

Kagome asks in a soft voice, whereas if he were human he wouldn't have heard "what exactly are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

Inu: "um..well..I just think that I l-l-lo, I don't know." Seconds pass by where kagome just looks at him. He's just standing there looking at the ground and his bangs covering his face so she can't see his eyes.

Inu: "I guess I'm trying to say, I love you, Kagome." He winced when he heard her sharp intake of breath and looked up slowly. When his gaze got to her face he saw complete surprise. "It's ok if you don't love me or anything I can just go-" he was cut off shortly when kagome jumped on him in a hug, then gently kissed him. Leaning away she blushed softly and said, " I love you too Inuyasha, so much." "Really?" "Yes."

Inuyasha picks her up and swings around and around so they both start laughing and they fall onto the grass. They lay there for a few minutes just looking up at the stars that had just started to peek out. Then Inuyasha leans over to look at Kagome and asks, "then will you be my mate?" kagome raises her head a little and looks into his amber eyes and whispers "yes." That being all the answer he needed he leaned down and kissed her gently, running one hand through her hair and the other holding him up.

Inu: "are you sure?"

Kag: "yes."

Inuyasha then lets his hand slide down from her hair to travel down her arm and back up gently brushing the side of her breast. Kagome gasped and taking advantage of her open mouth ran his tongue around learning the curves and dips of her mouth.

LEMON-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Inuyasha then pulled at her shirt breaking off their kiss so he could pull it off and Kagome felt the cool grass on her back. Then she sees him giving her bra a funny look and giggles.

Kag: "here let me help you." She sits up a little and unclasps it at the back then pulls it off. Inuyasha just stares at her for a moment feeling something tighten in lower regions. Kagome seeing him stare at her breasts gets shy and starts to blush.

Kag: "do you like what you see?"

Inuyasha chuckles and replies, "oh yes" deciding that was enough staring he leans down and kisses her again, cupping one mound in the hand he wasn't using to keep himself from crushing her, and begins to tease the taunt little pink nipple. Kagome lets out a quiet moan and squirms a little pushing her chest up in his hand and against his chest. Inuyasha chuckles softly into her mouth and his hand left her and started traveling down. When he reached her skirt he hooked his finger on her skirt and panties and kept going down, pulling her skirt off. Leaving her mouth he trails kisses down her neck and takes one of her milky white mounds in his mouth and began to voraciously feed on her, switching from one to the other while alternately massaging the one being left out with his hand. When he had his fill of teasing her, he began kissing down to her navel and farther. When he finally reached her soft curls he dipped his tongue in and was rewarded a moan from kagome.

Kagome's mind was blank, all she wanted was more, and as she could feel his tongue flicking around where she was sensitive most. She let out another soft whimper and let herself relish in the sensations Inuyasha was causing her.

Inuyasha could feel her start to build and started pumping his tongue in and out of her causing her to call out his name and grab his hair. When her climax came he felt her tighten around his tongue, then, loosen when her juices came flowing out, he licked them up savoring the taste, and kissed his way back up.

When he reached her mouth she was smiling mischievously and turned over so he was underneath her and began removing his clothes. Once removed, she looked up and down his body in wonder, admiring the beautiful sight he was. Leaning down she kissed his neck softly and started to follow his example, all the while his eyes were heatedly watching her. When she got to his arousal she sucked gently on the tip making his eyes go wide. She smiled and began pulling his dick in and out of her mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was doing it felt…way beyond good. He closed his eyes and a few moments later lifted his head and whispered her name as he released. After she licked his cum up he decided that was enough teasing and pulled her down onto the grass and positioned himself between her knees.

Inu: "this will hurt at first kagome."

Kag: "alright. I love you."

Inu: " I love you too kags."

Then he lowered himself gently into her and could feel her body stretching to fit him. When he got halfway he stopped at her gasp of pain and let her get used to the feel then after a moment went slowly deeper. When he got all the way in he waited and when she bucked her hips against his, he pulled out slowly then plunged in, when he heard her moan he lost his control, and began pumping in and out of her hard. He felt them both start to climax and went faster then feeling her tighten around him he let his seed go and collasped on top of her.

Kag: "I going to stay here and live with you if that's ok."

Inu: " I would love that."

Covered in sweat and sexually satisfied they whispered their love for each other and got up to go find a hot spring nearby to cleanse themselves and endulge in more activities.

A/N: I know it's not much but it's all I could think of…I'm not a big writer person so…I figured I'd make a short fic. And this one just came to me on the moment…hope you like it, I'm not begging that you review but it would be nice. I would like to know how I did. Flames are accepted


End file.
